Kompromitujące zdjęcie
by Gladys1408
Summary: Masamune loguje się na swoje konto na portalu społecznościowym... i obserwuje, co jego przyjaciele sądzą o pewnym zdjęciu zamieszczonym przez Gingę #MyLittlePonyRulez!# Hagane! Zalogowani: niemal cała ekipa z Beyblade Metal Masters. Enjoy! Klasyfikacja: T - na wszelki wypadek.


**Witajcie! :D**

**Mój zmorzony chorobą umysł daje o sobie znać wieloma głupimi pomysłami. Jako że siedzę schorowana w domu, nudzę się i nie mam czym się zająć, napisałam coś takiego - więc niewiele myśląc, wstawiam to tutaj. Mam nadzieję, że się chociaż trochę pośmiejecie ;)**

**Ostrzeżenia?**** Nieudolna próba napisania parodii, Masamune kopany w krocze, mnóstwo sprzeczności, ogrom postaci, szalona autorka... To chyba tyle.  
**

**MFB i postacie z niego nie należą do mnie - na szczęście!**

**Czytajcie ;)**

* * *

Masamune wrócił do domu po treningu w wyśmienitym humorze, bowiem pięć razy pokonał Kentę w pojedynku Beyblade. Pomyślał sobie, że w ramach nagrody za taki ogromny sukces może posiedzieć trochę na internecie. Włączył więc komputer i zalogował się na swoje konto na pewnym popularnym portalu społecznościowym **(którego nazwę przemilczę, chociaż i tak pewnie odgadniecie, co to za strona, dop. aut.). **Gdy tylko ujrzał stronę główną, dostrzegł maleńką czerwoną cyfrę "1" palącą się w lewym górnym rogu - czym prędzej sprawdził powiadomienia. Po chwili przeczytał:

**Zostałeś oznaczony na zdjęciu użytkownika Ginga #MyLittlePonyRulez!# Hagane.**

Zdziwiony Masamune kliknął na odnośnik. To, co zobaczył, sprawiło, że oczy niemal wyskoczyły mu z orbit.

Użytkownik Ginga #MyLittlePonyRulez!# Hagane zamieścił bowiem zdjęcie będące prawdziwą zgrozą dla młodego pana Kadoyi. Na fotografii, nieco zamazanej, robionej telefonem komórkowym, pewna atrakcyjna blondynka właśnie wyrażała swoje oburzenie, kopiąc Masamune prosto w krocze. Właściciel Rei Strikera doskonale pamiętał tą próbę podrywu, gdyż miała miejsce całkiem niedawno, a w dodatku - długo odczuwał skutki tego ciosu.

Jednak przerażenie budził w nim nie tylko fakt, że Ginga zamieścił w internecie kompromitujące go zdjęcie. Najgorsze dopiero miało nastąpić...

Komentarze.

Zdjęcie opatrzone było cudownym opisem: "Masamune dostaje kosza! ;D_" _Pod nim zaś, rozpętało się piekło...

Oto, co Masamune zobaczył pod fotką:

** Ginga #MyLittlePonyRulez!# Hagane, Ni Le, Hikaru -ThisIsBitch- Hasama i 54 inne osoby lubią to****. **

** Komentarze (28)**

** Hikaru -ThisIsBitch- Hasama : **GIRL POWEEER!

** Madoka Amano :**Miejmy nadzieję, że nic mu się nie stało!

** Kakeru I-LUV-BIG-BRO Tategami : **Madoka, a kogo to obchodzi! Ważne, że jest ubaw! ;DDD

** Ni Le :**Męskość Masamune [*]

** ^ Odpowiedzi (3)**

** Chao ~ICanGoAllNightBabe~ Xin : **Niech spoczywa w pokoju! [*]

** Zeo -FoxGuy- Abyss :**Zaraz, zaraz, dlaczego nikt mi nie powiedział, że Masamune w ogóle MA męskość?! [*]

** Toby -****NotFaustSoShutUp- ****: **Ja też nic nie wiedziałem! :O Ale znicza postawię [*]

_(**Schowaj odpowiedzi do komentarza użytkownika Ni Le)**_

** Kyoya ImAFuckingLion Tategami **_: _Za trzy punkty! ;D

** Benkei #B-b-b-bull# Hanawa : **Kyoya ma rację!

** King xXYeahThatKingXx :**Strzał... w dziesiątkę! ;P

** Tsubasa ~EagleWing~ Otori :**To MUSIAŁO boleć...

** Yu ****JustCantWaitToBeKing ****Tendo ****: **Ałć!

** Kenta ****§****I-AM-NOT-LAME****§ ****Yumiya ****: **Nie śmiejcie się! To wygląda naprawdę okropnie...

** Dashan ~Not4000YearsOldAndIKnowIt~ Wang :**Żadna z technik Świątyni Beylin nie potrafi uleczyć TAKIEGO bólu...

** MeI MeI **_: _Wyrazy Współżycia!

** ^ Odpowiedzi (1)**

** Chao ~ICanGoAllNightBabe~ Xin : **WSPÓŁCZUCIA, Mei-Mei... Chyba, że o to ci chodziło.

_**(Schowaj odpowiedzi do komentarza użytkownika MeI MeI)**_

** Julian $TheOneAndOnlyEmperor$ Konzern :**A jednak JEST coś bardziej upokarzającego od przegranej z pożerającym hamburgery i lubiącym My Little Pony dzieciakiem...

** ^ Odpowiedzi (2)**

** Ginga #MyLittlePonyRulez!# Hagane ****:**CO TY CHCESZ OD MY LITTLE PONY, JULIAN?!

** Ginga #MyLittlePonyRulez!# Hagane ****: **I OD HAMBURGERÓW?!

_**(Schowaj odpowiedzi do komentarza użytkownika ****Julian $TheOneAndOnlyEmperor$ Konzern)**_

** Sophie $****FemaleWhale$ ****:** Dziewczyna ma refleks... Brawo! ;)

** Wells $****MaleWhale$** **:** Wulkan, nie dziewczyna! :)

** Ryuga ~NeverFallenDragonEmperor~ Kishatu : **NIE WIEM Z CZEGO WY SIĘ ŚMIEJECIE! MOJE KROCZE BOLI OD SAMEGO PATRZENIA NA TO!

** Chi-Yun |ChinaGuy| Li : ***mdleje*

** Damian &CompactMan& Hart: **Take that, you bastard! Hahaha!

** Jack ~~TheBeautifulArtist~~ : **Jaka dynamika! Cudowne! Wprost piękne! *-* Czy mogę zrobić pracę na podstawie tego zdjęcia? Zatytuuję je: "NutCracker - Dziadek do Orzechów"!

** ^ Odpowiedzi (2)**

** Ginga #MyLittlePonyRulez!# Hagane : **Droga wolna, Jack! ;D Masz moje pozwolenie!

** Jack ~~TheBeautifulArtist~~ : **Gracias, amigo! *-* Dziękuję, przyjacielu!

_**(Schowaj odpowiedzi do komentarza użytkownika ****Jack ~~TheBeautifulArtist~~)**_

** Ryo -TheImmortalPhoenix- Hagane : **Wspaniałe ujęcie, synu! Twoja matka byłaby z ciebie dumna (tak jak ja jestem w tej chwili)!

Kiedy biedny Masamune przebrnął przez wszystkie komentarze... po prostu zemdlał z wrażenia.

* * *

**Ja też mdleję - stan mojej głupoty jest powalający xD**

**Odmeldowuję się!**


End file.
